Friends
by Besieged Infection
Summary: I honestly can't remember why we're friends," I mused softly to myself. Lexaeus shot me a look. "Demyx and I." A character study.


**Friends**

**A story by Besieged Infection**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

---

"I honestly can't remember why we're friends," I mused softly to myself. Lexaeus shot me a look. "Demyx and I."

"The Melodious Nocturne?" the man asked. His bass voice echoed around the room, making the blond man's title sound like a curse. Lexaeus' voice always did have a penchant for the ominous, and it didn't help that Castle Oblivion's walls seemed to make everything that much more depressing in tone. The man scoffed. "I wasn't aware you were friends."

"Because we're so different?" It wasn't really a question, but I received a nod in reply. A smirk alighted on my face, spilling out among my features at my command. It must have looked odd, my smirk. Of course, my features themselves were odd, considering I allowed my hair to fall across one eye, hiding it from sight. "Because he's lazy?" Yet another statement, but he didn't know that. Lexaeus was possibly even worse than Demyx at reading people. I observed the orange-haired man, then, waiting for his reply. None came.

Allowing my smirk to drop, I fell back onto one of two beds. We were in our shared quarters. Otherwise we wouldn't spend nearly as much time together as we did. Before this mission I'd barely known he'd existed, but in the last week I found myself spending more time with him than I had with Demyx back in the Castle That Never Was. "We got along, well enough," I mused. It was a mystery, my telling Lexaeus about the friendship. There was no need for him to know. None at all. Maybe I was telling him because I knew that, if I'd had a heart, I'd want to tell someone about this. "Spent a lot of time together in the training rooms. He and I are nearly on the same level, physically, after all. Magically, as well..." Thinking this over, I turned to Lexaeus, addressing him directly. "Don't tell him this, though. A swelled head doesn't suit him." I received a grunt in response.

"I guess we're friends because we're so different from the rest." The words seemed to just come from me, now, as if I really wasn't the one speaking them. "He acts as if he has priorities over everyone else, that his _music_ has priorities over everyone else, and I..." Trailing off, I let Lexaeus fill in the blanks as I looked to the wall.

"You like your books," he stated, monotonous as ever. I had to give him some credit, at least. He might not have been the sharpest shard of glass when it came to predicting emotions, but the man was better than Demyx. That was for sure. Although sometimes I wondered... "Demyx tends to overact, which leads one to believe that as a Somebody he must have been unusual."

Eyes widening in shock, I turned my gaze away from the wall and to the man who simply stood in the middle of the room. He'd taken the entirety of my idle wonderings about Demyx and turned it into a single sentence.

Maybe I should have gotten to know him better when I was a somebody. We might have been friends.

Then again, maybe not. Somebodies were unpredictable at the best of times; especially those of strong will. If we hadn't been unpredictable, after all, we wouldn't have become Nobodies in the first place.

Knocking those thoughts aside, I turned back to the wall. It was too late to get to know Lexaeus' Somebody. He was dead, after all. Can't talk to the dead- unless, of course, you lived in Olympus and spent your time trying to take over the universe one Demi-God at a time. (He would never learn his lesson, would he?) As things were, it was too late to know Demyx's Somebody. There was only knowing Demyx, at that point, and be his friend- even if the word wasn't really theirs to use and they didn't have anything in common to share with the other. Through it all, though, we were friends, though I can't remember why.

But, then again, do you really need a reason to be friends?

I turned on my side, then, unaware at the smile tugging at my lips as I fell into a slumber.

---

**End notes: Wrote this in 20 minutes, then sent it to Zenelly for beta-ing. I am telling you she is the greatest beta in the world! I randomly come up with sporatic one-shots the size of my thumbnail and she's availible to edit and give feed-back! Amazing, huh? So, yeah. Love her. Reviews welcome, critiques preferred.**

**Just so you know: This story placed 3rd in Sakuracon's fanfiction contest in Seattle.  
**

**Love,**

**Besieged Infection**


End file.
